Two Halves of a Whole
by Kittisbat
Summary: It turns out the Allspark wasn't ready to die yet, though its choice in form has everyone scratching their heads, besides Sam and Mikaela, of course. With two new puppets under its control, something's bound to happen- though it could be good or bad.
1. During Which a Discovery is Made

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my latest plot bunny! For those of you that have read my other stories and want me to update them- sorry, I needed a break, and the plot bunny munching on my brain won't let me go. So now you get this monster unleashed upon the world! Yeah!**

**Oh, and this disclaimer will be for the whole story- I do not own _Transformers._ If I did, this would not be on Fanfiction, and I'd be a very rich person. And RotF would be better.**

**Anywho, here's the story.**

Mikaela sighed happily as she snuggled closer to Sam, their hands entwined, as they looked out at the setting sun. The couple were leaning against a tree on their favorite hill, the same one Bumblebee had first brought them before their worlds were turned upside down by giant robots. Bumblebee was parked behind them, in car mode, while he watched them. No one spoke, afraid of ruining the moment.

But, alas, nothing can last forever.

Sam jumped about a foot in the air as his phone rang, dropping his girlfriend's hand as he did so. He pulled out the vibrating, noisy handheld and flipped it open before bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sam, you won't _believe_ what I just found!"

Sam audibly groaned. "Miles, the last time you said that, you thought you had found an old wad of gum that looked like Abe Lincoln."

Mikaela rolled her eyes and, realizing their nice quiet moment had been ruined by Miles, _again,_ stood up and walked over toward the blaringly yellow Camaro they were sharing the hill with.

"No, seriously, dude! I found it on the internet-"

"Is it more porn?"

"No, it's ten times cooler! _It's giant alien robots!_"

Sam took a deep, cleansing breath. Miles might have actually found something for once, but getting _anything_ you wanted out of Miles was a pain. "What's the site, Miles? Maybe I can look at it when I get home-"

"You're not home? Dude, where- you're not at the Banes girl's house, are you?!"

"No, Miles, I'm on a hill."

"With Mikaela?"

"What's it matter? Just tell me about your alien robots."

"Alien, why would they be- oh, that's briliant! Giant _alien_ robots! Why didn't I think of that?"

Sam facepalmed. "Miles, just tell me the site-"

"Oh, yeah, right. It's called, um, ."

"Toppedrobots. Ok, thanks, Miles. I'll take a look at it," _and get it take down while I'm at it. _"I have to go now, ok?"

"Oh, but I _did_ find a porn site if you want-"

"Good _bye_ Miles."

Sam walked back to the car and slid into the driver's seat next to Mikaela.

"Miles?" she asked knowlingly.

"Yeah, found a site with giant robots on it."

"You get the name of the site?"

"Yeah, that's what took so long. Hey, Bee?"

The Camaro gave an answering chirp.

"Can you search and see if you find anything?"

Bumblebee gave a beep in reply as he backed down the hill.

Mikaela sighed and leaned back into her seat. "Why does he have to ruin it _every_ time?"

Sam shrugged. "I think it's part of being Miles. He has to spoil everything his friends do."

"Since when am I his friend?" Mikaela grumbled.

"Since you started hanging out with us."

Mikaela grunted.

"Sam?" Bumblebee suddenly interrupted. "The site is clear. Just normal robots. Nothing unusual."

Sam patted the dash in response. "Thanks, Bee."

The car bobbed as if it were trying to nod.

"So, now what?" Mikaela asked.

"I heard Ratchet finished up Jazz…" the Camaro slipped in quietly.

"What?! Without me?! That fragger! He is _so_ dead…" Mikaela steamed.

Sam chuckled quietly under his breath. "Since when did you pick up Cybertronian curse words? You should probably head toward base, Bee, or we might end up as Mikaela's targets."

Bumblebee rumbled amusedly and turned down the appropriate road.

The Autobot base was just a cluster of robot-sized buildings with various purposes. It was out-of-the-way and protected by a hologram, but easily found by any Cybertronian. Sam had once questioned the safety of the base, but was quickly reassured that there were many hidden "surprises" for any Decepticon. Seeing as the information was coming from Ironhide, Sam had decided not to question any further and just trust that the weapons specialist knew what he was doing.

Bumblebee pulled up to a large building with a large red cross painted over the Optimus Prime-sized door, the only evidence that it was the on-base hospital, for both robots and humans alike. The humans climbed out, allowing their guardian to transform, before they all walked together toward one room in specific- the one that held Jazz's body.

Immediately Mikaela's fury cooled as if it had never been. The whole room held a solemn air about it, and a silence so heavy it felt like it was going to crush the room's inhabitants.

Ratchet was leaning against a counter on the far wall, his optics never leaving Jazz's shell. Optimus's bulk was closer, hidden in the corner to the human's left. Ironhide stood somewhere in between thetwo, arms crossed, though his eyes held obvious sorrow. Against the opposite wall was a line of humans. Sam and Mikaela, hands once more clasped, took their place beside Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps.

Epps shook his head and whispered to his companions, "He gave his _life_ to protect his friends, the Allspark… maybe even us. It's sad to see him just lying there…."

Sam thought about telling Epps that, whispering or not, the Autobots could still hear him, but then decided it didn't matter anyway.

Ratchet, as if just noticing they were there, looked over at the humans. Most of Lennox's team was there, along with Maggie Madsen, Glen Whitmann, Sam, Mikaela, and even Simmons. The ex-S7 agent had made a pest of himself after coming to the base, but seeing the expression on his face now almost made Ratchet forgive him. _Almost._

The medic stood straighter and picked up something from the counter that looked like a jumbo-sized remote. He pressed a button and the table on which Jazz's body was draped was lowered for the humans, who then took hesitant steps forward to get a closer look.  
One by one, though, the humans left their grieving friends until only Sam and Mikaela were left. Sam held his girlfriend's hand tighter as he took a step closer to the dead mech's hand. "Thanks, Jazz," he whispered, brushing his hand gently across one of the silver fingers.

The frame suddenly arched, a blue energy spider-webbing across the frame, though focussing around his chest. Mikaela and Sam skittered away from the body, wondering what was going on as the hands fisted and relaxed. A metallic screech echoed around the room, and many of the humans that had just left rushed back inside.

"Pin him down!" Ratchet roared over the sound, moving forward as he did so to grab a flailing arm. The Autobots acted without another word.

Finally, though, the body ceased its struggles, and four robotic forms slowly took steps away from the body. There was a groan from the body and it lifted a four-fingered hand to its head. "Wha' happened?"

Everyone looked at the once-dead form in shock as it slowly lifted itself to a sitting position, hand still gripping its head. Jazz's visor lifted away and his blue optics gazed down at those gathered around. No one moved, they simply stared at him.

"Ugh," he groaned again, lying back down. Ratchet came over to check on his newly-revived patient.

"I was dead, wa'nt I?"

Ratchet nodded silently. Silence ruled for a while more before Ratchet finally asked, "How? How'd you come back?"

Jazz turned his head weakly to look at the humans, pointing with a shaking finger in the vague direction of Sam and Mikaela. "The Allspark," he answered quietly before his optics went dim again and his arm fell.

"Is he-" Sam began.

"No, he's still alive, just tired." Ratchet then turned to look at Sam, an odd expression on his face. "Sam, would you step forward, please?"

He obediantly did as he was asked, letting go of Mikaela's hand as he did so. A shiver went up his spine as he felt a scan pass over him, but the confused expression on Ratchet's face was more than enough to distract him.

"Would you please take Mikaela's hand again?"

Sam's brow furrowed, but he did as he was told. Another scan ran over him, and Ratchet's face turned to one of astonishment.

"What is it, Hatchet?" Ironhide rumbled.

"They're the Allspark."

Everyone looked at the medic as if he were crazy.

"They're the Allspark," he repeated. "They're both a part. Alone, it's nothing, but when they touch- when they touch the two halves of the Allspark come together.

Sam and Mikaela looked at Ratchet as if he had just pronounced Will pregnant.

"How's that work, Doc?" Epps asked.

"I'm not sure. Give me a little more time…. Oh, and Sam? Mikaela?"

"Yeah?" they answered in unison.

"I would appreciate it if you would stay on base until I have this figure out."

"Good thing school's out tomorrow," Mikaela commented.


	2. During Which a Theory is Presented

**Author's Note: Joy, a short chapter.... Meh. Well, at least you get two chapter at once, right?**

After everyone stopped staring at Jazz long enough to do something useful, Sam and Mikaela were set up in one of the few human sized rooms on base. Epps, who was in the room next to them, teasingly told them they had better keep it down at night before heading off toward the human kitchen for dinner. After Sam had stopped blushing, the two followed suit.

It took a little getting used to, living at the base. Every day the couple were called in for scans, but for the remainder, they were allowed to do what they wanted, so long as they didn't leave base. By the time three days had passed, they had driven everyone on base insane, with the exception of Jazz and Bumblebee. Luckily, it was around that time that Ratchet called them in with a theory.

The pair were sitting on a counter out of the way while Ratchet worked on Jazz's daily check up. The 2IC was strong enough now to walk around base, though he wasn't allowed to transform or pick up virtually anything, and after his outing he was to return straight to Ratchet. He had only managed to get in two of the outings in the past three days, and it seemed he was going a little stir crazy.

"C'mon, Doc, just let me transform once, just _once._"

Ratchet smirked down at his complaining patient. "That means you'd have to stay as a Pontiac until I permitted you another transformation."

Jazz muttured something unintelligble as Ratchet finally finished up. Jazz was quick to climb off the berth and go stand next to Sam and Mikaela, waiting for Ratchet's explination just as they were.

Ratchet turned to the assembled trio. "Alright, I suppose you're waiting to hear my theory. I think that when Sam shoved the Allspark in Megatron's chest, it reached out to find something it could use as a new host. Sam, still touching the Allspark, was a perfect target. However, I believe the Allspark found flesh to be a much more difficult home, and that it needed more room if it was to continue existing without killing Sam."

"That would make sense," Mikaela replied as Ratchet paused. "I noticed he was way more tired than normal for a while after Mission City, but I hadn't thought much of it at the time."

Ratchet nodded to Mikaela. "I hadn't known that, thank you. Still," Ratcht continued, "the Allspark had another problem. If it was going to use another organic to support it as well, it needed to not only be someone that was around Sam frequently, but the pair needed to be touching for it to transfer. I believe that during one of you mating rituals," and here the teens found things like their shoes and the wall suddenly very interesting, "it decided Mikaela would make a goood second host," Ratchet continued obliviously, "and transferred. Would that make sense?"

Mikaela, still refusing to look at the ambulance before her, answered, "Yeah, that would make sense."

Ratchet, satisfied, turned to mess with something across the room. Jazz, before Ratchet could look, quickly helped the pair of humans down from the counter and onto the ground. As they began to head toward the door, Ratchet added over his shoulder, "Oh, and I suppose it's kind of unfair to keep you cooped up in the base all of the time. I'd prefer you still spend your nights here, but I will permit you to leave as long as you are accompanied by an Autobot."

Sam and Mikaela quickly thanked Ratchet and left before he could change his mind about letting them leave.

Sam found himself in a vast darkness that seemed to stretch on forever, with no beginning or end. He looked around, panicking for a moment, before catching sight of Mikaela, who appeared to be doing likewise. He quickly moved to her side and clasped her hand in his. She smiled nervously at him before turning to look about again.

Suddenly, the pair felt, rather than saw, a presence. It was all around, yet they could not see it. In a voice that was neither old nor young, male nor female, and in all languages and none, something proclaimed, "I am the Allspark." The only response from the couple was for them to move closer together.

"I have stolen you from your dreams to talk. Much needs to be explained, and much do you need to learn. Are you ready?" The two teens nodded.

The darkness suddenly changed. The teens were floating through space, though they felt not its chill or the lack of oxygen. Before them something was rushing past. Without moving, they followed it.

"Your bodies limit me. I cannot feel out as freely as I once could, but I can make do. What you see before you is happening now, and is an Autobot answering her leader's summons and traveling toward Earth."

_She?_ Came the unasked question, though it sounded as clear as if it had been spoken.

"She. Though Cybertronians do not have sexes in the sense that humans do, they do have femmes, Cybertronians with sparks strong enough to support another as it grows." The view changed to a plain of metal, robotic bodies strewn across it with various expressions of pain on their faces.

"The war took many lives, and the Cybertronians, a once strong race, are down to less than a fourth of what they once were. If they are to survive, they will need more sparklings to be born, and only I can provide them that. Only you can." The view changed back to the form hurtling through space. "It would be best for the new sparkling, though, to have creators, or parents, as you would refer to them. This I can only do through the femmes and their sparkmates."

Once again Sam and Mikaela were surrounded by darkness, the presence known as the Allspark slowly fading away. "As more land, I will instruct you further, but now, you must rest, you must sleep…."

In the morning, when the couple woke up, looking into eachother's eyes, the same question hovered on their lips. Under the covers they gripped the other's hand, and they knew the answer- yes. They _were_ the Allspark, two and yet three, three and yet one.


	3. During Which Prowl Becomes Surprised

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Stuff happened. Muse died on me for a little. You know, the usual stuff an author has to deal with. Anyway, the story is starting to come along, almost forming a story line, though it's not quite there yet. What? You're asking. There's a storyline? Of course there is! What kind of story would this be if there weren't any Decepticons in it? Not to mention the shock poor Sam and Mikaela are about to have…. Heheh….

After the "dream," Sam and Mikaela were different. Without seeming to realize it, they were together more often, touching in subtle ways when they could- holding hands, a leg touching the other under the table, an arm casually draped over the other's shoulders- and simply being near each other when they couldn't. Will was one of the first to notice the change, and the first to ask the question.

He was sitting across from them as they ate lunch when he noticed they were sitting closer than normal- in fact, they had been together a lot lately, more than was usual for the average teenaged couple. With a furrowed brow, he looked up to the couple.

"Did something happen last night?"

The pair looked at him with equally confused expressions. "What?" Sam asked intelligently.

Will rolled his eyes. "Ever since last night you guys have been inseperable. You're always holding hands or standing together or something."

Mikaela shrugged. "Blame the Allspark," she answered casually as she lifted her fork to her mouth.

Will sighed but didn't bring it up again.

The next day, the pair wandered into the communications building to find Optimus Prime staring longingly at a blank screen. They walked up and Mikaela rested her hand against his ankle. The Autobot leader looked down at her with a tired face.

"More are coming," she promised. Sam nodded.

"What makes you so sure?" answered Optimus curiously.

Identical grins appeared on both faces as they answered in unison, "The Allspark," before walking off. Optimus just stared after them, wondering what exactly had just happened.

Three days after that, they walked in while Ratchet was tinkering with something that looked Cybertronian. He didn't look up from his work, but the pair didn't need him to. They only needed him to listen.

"You should start work on a sparkling body," Sam called over.

As they turned to leave, Ratchet now staring at them, Mikaela shot over her shoulder, "Or two. Or three." Ratchet's thoughts ran a similar course to what Prime's had three days prior.

Two days after that, they wandered into Ironhide's workshop, dangerous territory for anyone, Autobot or not. Something was wrong with his gun, and he couldn't quite figure out what. The teens walked over, touched his leg, and then darted off before Ironhide could shoot them. He stared at his cannon, trying to figure out how they had fixed it.

And so life went on, Mikaela and Sam randomly popping in, doing something equally random, and disappearing again as if they had never been. The Autobots got used to it. The humans found it bizarre, but they got used to it as well. Sam and Mikaela found nothing wrong with it, why should they? It wasn't as if they were harming themselves. In fact, not much changed in their lives other than their sudden closeness and random appearances. The base gained back its air of normalcy for a week or so.

That was, until Ratchet, on duty in the communications building, found someone was hailing them.

Everyone was running toward one building in particular, those that could grabbing a ride with one of the Autobots heading in the same direction. Sam, Mikaela, Captain Lennox, and Sergeant Epps were all crammed in Bumblebee, who was driving as fast as he could without accidentally crushing any of the running humans, which wasn't very fast. After he finally managed to shove his way through, practically tossing out his human passengers as he entered the building, a small crowd had begun to gather, as everyone who wasn't needed elsewhere right that second filled the building. Sam and Mikaela took their normal position on Bumblebee's shoulders as everyone turned to the screen, which was just lighting up with the form of a Cybertronian. The mech was black, with a frame that was a cross between Optimus and Ratchet's type- sharp and blocky- and Jazz's, though no one could tell what his height was, as their was nothing near him they could use as a comparison except meteors.

At the sight of him, Jazz (who had just been given a clean bill of health a couple days ago) brightened up considerably, despite the fact he had already been practically giddy with the news of a call. Sam was about to ask Bumblebee who it was when said mech began speaking- in Cybertronian, of course.

**"Prowl, reporting. Are you receiving me, Earth Base?"**

Optimus was the first to answer. **"We are receiving you loud and clear, Prowl. Where are you?"**

**"Somewhere in a belt of meteors within Earth's solar system. One damaged my SSPS system, so I'm not sure of my exact coordinates. I shall repair it before I make planet-fall, though."**

Mikaela turned her head so that she was looking at the side of Bumblebee's face. "Hey, Bee?" she asked. He turned his head and gave a chirp to show he was listening. "What's **SSPS** stand for?"

Suddenly every bot in the room was staring directly at Mikaela, for she had said **SSPS** in very clear, accurate, Cybertronian, with a tone of voice that said she knew exactly what she was saying, even if she wasn't quite sure what it stood for.

"Excuse me, Mikaeala," Ratchet spoke up, making sure to use English, "did you just say something in _Cybertronian?"_

Mikaela shrugged, looking down at the far-away floor. "I can understand it now. Sam can, too. The Allspark taught us."

Sam looked over at Ratchet. "It's not that hard after you listen to it for a while, and it doesn't have as many rules and exceptions as English."

Optimus held his hand against his head in a human gesture he had picked up. "We should really stop being surprised by now," he commented.

**"What do the two organics mean, how can the Allspark have taught them? I thought the Allspark had been destroyed."**

Ratchet was about to answer Prowl's question, but Jazz stepped forward before he could. **"It's like this, Prowler," **he began, enjoying the annoyed expression on the mech's face at the use of his nickname. **"We **_**thought**_** the Allspark'd been destroyed, but turns out, these two," **at which he gestured toward Sam and Mikaela, **"became its pers'nal hosts. They acc'dentally brought me ba-" **Jazz stopped as he realized that probably wasn't the right thing to say.

**"You **_**died?!"**_ Prowl exclaimed in a rare show of emotion.

Jazz backed up slowly, sliding behind Ratchet as he did so. **"Funny story 'bout that, actually…."**

Jazz suddenly found many robotic glares sent his way before Optimus continued, trying to change to get back on subject before the whole conversation went down hill. **"Yes, Prowl, Jazz died. He was protecting us when he did so, but that is not important at the moment."**

**"I apologize. I was just… shocked. Continue."**

**"We shall send you the coordinates at which you are to land, as well as a small file of information you will need to know about Earth upon your landing. After we bring you back to base, we will further update you on their cultural do's and don't's, as well as anything else you may need in the long-term."** Optimus turned to Ratchet. **"Are the files ready, Ratchet?"**

**"Ready, Prime. I shall commence upload… now."**

There was a moments pause, and then Prowl answered, **"Received. I shall now begin repairing my SSPS, and then attempt to make planet fall. Prowl, out."**

**"Optimus Prime, out."**

Even after the screen went black, everyone just stood there for a moment, unwilling to do anything. Mikaela was the first to break the silence.

"No one answered my question. What _does_ **SSPS **stand for?"

Optimus gave a light laugh. **"SSPS,** or, for those of you that are wondering, SSPS in English, stands for solar system positioning system, and acts much like a GPS, except on a much wider scale.

"Ah," Sam answered, as if he had been the one asking the question, not Mikaela.

The humans who had gathered to watch the transmission began talking amongst themselves and filing out of the room, heading back to whatever they were doing before they had raced to the communications building in a mad dash. Mikaela and Sam just sat there for a moment.

"So, now what?" asked Sam, peeking around Bumblebee's head to get a better look at Mikaela.

Mikaela yawned. "I'm tired. How about a nap?"

Will, who hadn't yet left, looked up at the pair of teens with a confused look on his face. "A nap? It's noon!"

The two shrugged in unison before Sam answered. "We had an Allspark dream last night, and when we have those, it feels as if we didn't get much sleep when we wake up again. I agree with Mikaela, a nap would be nice."

Bumblebee lowered his charges to the ground as Ratchet looked at them, for the second time that day, as if they had just sprouted horns. "They're right. It's as if they only got an hour of sleep last night. How odd." And with that, the couple headed off to their room.


	4. During Which War is Introduced

**Author's note: Sorry for the terribly long wait! My muse died, and stayed dead, until just an hour before this was finished I read a… rather sad story and was hit by my muse. Yes, that's right, he's come back! The result is this less-than-happy chapter that turns the story onto a more serious road. Now, that doesn't mean it won't be without its happy moments, no, it just means there will be some serious ones thrown in. (Trust me, there'll be happy moments. Like the upcoming chapter when Sam and Mikaela are eating breakfast and the Allspark tells them that Starscream is- ah, don't want to ruin the surprise, do I? Never mind.)**

**Anyway, a warning for this chapter- non-graphic robotic violence, semi-graphic robotic "blood" and gore. Enjoy.**

**Oh, yes, and a thanks to all my readers who survived my writer's block and came back, as well as all of you who have reviewed! I'd mention each of you, but right now I'm too lazy, and really should be doing my chores.**

Mikaela opened her eyes to darkness, a feeling of nothing, and yet everything, surrounding her. She turned her head to the left, and saw, just as she knew she would, her boyfriend, standing there. _Boyfriend,_ she mused, _after sharing this he's so much more._

As always, the pair stepped closer to each other, and without really thinking, held hands. Every time, they did, and every time, they would.

The presence around them felt different this time. It seemed… sad, or apprehensive, maybe. Something bordering on unsure, but that was silly, how could the Allspark be unsure of anything?

"I have sheltered you," the voice announced, sounding almost… _pained._ "I have not shown you the true meaning of war."

The pair felt the presence draw closer, comforting, but unable to stop what was to come. Like a parent holding their child as they watch a loved one die.

"I didn't want to show you…."

Mikaela grasped Sam's hand tighter. He knew what she was thinking. He agreed. She looked out into the darkness, strength clear on her face. "We can take it!" she called out. "We are stronger than you think!"

"Oh, I wish that were true…." Another wave of almost-sadness swept over them, but they held strong. They would be strong, for the Allspark.

Suddenly, Sam and Mikaela were standing in one of the first places the Allspark had shown them- a battlefield. They ducked insinctively as plasma blasts and rockets flew over their heads, though no one seemed to notice, or even care, about their presence. On their right, they saw the looming form of Megatron, and hear him bellow, "Retreat!" The Autobots yelled after them, charging forward, chasing them off. They could see Optimus, though his form was different from the one they knew now, a grim expression on his face. Soldiers from both sides had varying expressions- horror, satisfaction, joy, grim determination, sorrow, pain, fear, nothing….

The picture paused, allowing them to walk amongst the froze soldiers, touch them, study them, but not move them. They could grow in size with a thought, or shrink down with a blink, as they inspected the gruesome scene before them. They picked out faces they knew- Ironhide, a barely visible fear on his face, but with the will to go on, to protect what he believed in. Ratchet- horror, pain, but the need to help others, so clear, not hidden as his emotions were now. Jazz- panic, hidden behind the cockiness and sarcasm he was known for. Megatron- defeat, determination, blood-lust, anger… but there were underlying emotions, barely seen under all of the others. Starscream- fear tinted with panic, but something that said, "If I don't do this, I die." Barricade- hysteria, encroaching insanity, and the fearlessness that came with it. Frenzy- fear, determination, inexperiance. The list went on and on. They saw sickening expressions of joy and excitement in Autobot ranks, they saw fear, and the knowledge that what they were doing was wrong in the Decepticons. They saw blank expressions that clearly said, "I don't want to know what I'm doing, so I'm going to pretend I'm not doing it." It twisted the couple's guts, it saddened their hearts, but they must go on, for the greater good….

The picture continued. They watched in silence as the battle finished. The metallic ground was strewn with bodies, one could barely take a step without tripping on one. Blue energon and clear coolant dripped and ran across the ground, collecting in gory pools. Moans of injured mechs and femmes echoed throughout the treeless, flat landscape. There were a few, too few, wading through the bodies, trying to reach those who were injured, trying to help, both factions there, not caring that the medic they were working with was from the other side, just trying to help, just trying to stop another spark from fading….

They wandered toward Ratchet. He was working furiously, trying to save the one below him, he knew this femme, they could see it in his optics, but there was nothing he could do, it was too late, they knew, too late, he knew, but unwilling to give up. He had to keep working, had to keep trying! If he could just save her, he could save the others, he knew….

Optimus rested a hand on the neon mech's shoulder. He shook his head sadly when the medic looked up. The wrench-wielding menace keened painfully and kept working, even faster, even harder….

They knew when she had died. Ratchet stopped working suddenly, optics filled with disbelief, and then so much sorrow, no one should have to deal with that much sorrow, it's not right, not right…. He threw his head up and cried out, a horrible, hear-rending sound, filled with so much raw emotion. A couple of the other medics looked up, giving Ratchet a sympathetic glance before returning to work.

Optimus gave one last shake of his head to Ratchet before moving on. He had troops to get back to, rations to hand out, planning that needed to be done…. He couldn't help save the lives of those he had early fought with, fought against. He didn't have time to think about how many he had just killed. No time, no time…

The picture faded out.

"That was one of the very first battles, and one of the worst. Warriors hadn't yet gotten used to the idea that they were _killing someone,_ medics weren't yet used to loosing the patients they cared about most, leaders couldn't find the right words to comfort them because _there are no words_ that can make you feel better."

They stood silently in the darkness for a while before the Allspark spoke again. "War is never good. But sometimes they need to be fought."

Silence reigned, thought Sam and Mikaela were thinking the same things: the Allspark was right to worry about them, but they would be strong, they would survive war, and all the nasty things that came with it.

**A/N: A special thanks to Kikizehfox for bringing my muse back with "Walk a little straighter Daddy."**


End file.
